


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

Napoleon Solo looked up at the night sky and cursed under his breath. The full moon was particularly bright and it bathed the clearing ahead in a silver light, which was almost as bright as day. Living in the city, with its neon signs, streetlights, and lit windows, he was accustomed to night-time never being truly dark. Out in the middle of nowhere, however, he knew that it could get so dark that you couldn’t see your hand in front of your face. That was on moonless nights of course and, in his head, Napoleon was complaining to himself that it had no business being so light at midnight. 

Glancing at his partner, who was scanning the area for any sign of an enemy, he wondered if they would be able to escape unseen after all.

The pair had had successfully infiltrated the home of a high level Thrush commander, and retrieved information pertaining to a rumoured new weapon which was being developed. The security on the house, which was miles from anywhere in a large forest clearing, was excessive and tight; though this wasn’t a barrier to the two seasoned agents. The only real problem was having to cross the clearing without being seen.

When they’d arrived at the house the sky had been filled with heavy clouds, which obscured the moon. All they’d had to do was avoid the security guards who patrolled the top of the high perimeter wall; something they had a lot of experience with. Unfortunately, with the moon now illuminating the area, there was little hope of getting back across the clearing unnoticed. 

“We will have to risk it,” Illya whispered. “We cannot stay here for ever.”

Napoleon frowned and looked up again. All they needed was a large cloud to cover the moon long enough to hide them. As though answering his plea, a single dark shape appeared from behind the house and moved steadily across the sky.

“Hello Darkness, my old friend,” Napoleon muttered, grinning at Illya.

The Russian returned the smile and prepared himself to run. They didn’t have to wait long and, as the light was temporarily dimmed, they darted across the clearing. No sooner had they reached the cover of the trees, the moon re-emerged.

“I guess God was watching over us tonight,” said Solo.

“I would not say that, my friend,” replied Kuryakin, the atheist. “But I am grateful regardless.”

With their assignment completed, the men from U.N.C.L.E. left swiftly, without anyone knowing they’d ever been there.


End file.
